First, Last, Forever
by The Lonely Goatherd
Summary: A story in three parts, based around the theme of "First, Last, and Forever." Bette/Tina.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The L Word.

**Summary:** A story in three parts, based around the theme of "First, Last, and Forever". Tibette.

**First, Last, Forever-  
****-Part One: First**

"I could have sworn I watched you put this back on."

Tine let out a quiet laugh and shrugged, letting her hands hit one another as her arms swung. She felt nervous, standing before the gallery owner she had met the night before, but it was a nervousness Tina had never felt before. She felt—giddy, as if the nerves running through her were creating a light happiness that started in the pit of her stomach and spread outward.

She watched as Bette slowly made her way around the table. Tina was surprised to find that, as the other woman moved, her gaze was set straight forward; not on the ground, but on Tina—their eyes locking.

Tina gulped nervously, feeling like she should take a step back, but unable to do so. As Bette moved, she moved with a determined grace. Her steps were precise and her eyes were focused. It was an air of confidence Tina had never before witnessed in another human being; only in predatory animals as they stocked their pray.

Tina blinked and suddenly Bette was before her, holding her hand out. Tina looked down to the earring in Bette's hand then back to her eyes. She felt her breath start to quicken as Bette continued to look at her, almost without blinking.

Tina reached forward, letting her fingers graze Bette's hand as she picked up the earring. Tina felt a fire blaze in her fingers that quickly ran through her body; a feeling she had only felt once before when she had taken her earring from Bette the night before. Instead of releasing the earring, Bette dropped her hand and Tina felt hers follow. As their limbs dropped, Tina felt Bette take a tighter hold on hers, wrapping her fingers around her palm and tugging.

Tina stood, transfixed as Bette moved forward. Their bodies remained still; close but not touching, as Bette closed the remaining distance between them and brought their lips together.

Tina was certain her heart stopped beating and her lungs stopped breathing. She felt light headed, and yet everything seemed clearer. Her body flushed and tingled. She had never kissed a woman before and she wondered why she hadn't; wanting nothing more than to continue keeping her lips locked with the woman before her. Bette's lips were soft and warm; inviting—intoxicating.

Tina wondered if this was what it was like to play with fire; and if it was, she would buy all the matches in LA to continue to do so.

And as quickly as it had begun, it was over and Bette was pulling back. Chaste yet lingering. Tina's mouth slacked and she tried to catch her breath. She opened her eyes to find Bette looking at her once again; a crooked smile gracing her lips that Tina was certain was a smirk. She felt her hand being pushed up as Bette released it. They both looked to Tina's earring, before turning their gaze back to one another.

"Have dinner with me tonight," Bette said, her smile turning genuine.

Tina's face flushed and her mouth moved slightly, silently responding to the question that Bette had easily made into a statement. "I have a boyfriend," was the only thing Tina's mouth allowed herself to say.

Bette's smirk returned and her eyes lit as she let out a chuckle. Tina stood, captivated at the laugh; it was deep and quiet, but lyrical and light. Tina wanted to hear it again.

"I once had a boyfriend, too," Bette replied.

"And now?" Tina asked, cursing her own voice for cracking in anticipation to Bette's response.

Bette smiled, the predatory look returning to her eyes. She let her fingers lightly trace down Tina's arm. Tina felt herself shiver at the contact, an act that only fueled Bette's smile. "Now, I don't necessarily find the company of men enticing."

Tina suddenly found it hard to breathe, her breaths coming in small, labored puffs.

"Just dinner," Bette said, taking a slight step back. Before she realized what she was doing, Tina felt herself take a step forward, following Bette's retreat. Bette's brow quirked.

"I've never been on a date with a woman before," Tina said, hating the words the minute they were spoken. Naïveté was not a trait she liked to show; but show it well she did.

Bette's quiet chuckle returned. "Tina," she said, making Tina's head spin at the ease with which she spoke her name. "No one ever has until their first time."

* * *

"Bette? Bette Porter? That Bette?"

Tina looked at herself in the mirror, deciding that she looked good enough. She held the phone in place with her shoulder as she adjusted her blouse.

"Yes, that Bette," she said, running her tongue over her teeth.

"You too really hit it off, huh?" Eric's voice questioned from the other end of the phone.

Tina froze, her eyes widening; she quickly took hold of the phone with her hand and straightened herself. "What?"

"I just said, that it seems like you too really seemed to have hit it off."

Tina swallowed nervously. The last time she had heard Eric use the fraise "Hit it off" was when he had been describing the beginnings of their own relationship.

"You're always complaining about how you don't have any friends outside of the movie business and how it drives you crazy," Eric continued. "It'll be good for you to have a friend that you don't work with."

Tina let out a long breath she hadn't realized she had been holding; suddenly realizing that to anyone else her dinner with Bette tonight was nothing short of platonic. "Yeah, right," she said before a knock on her door interrupted her from saying anything further. "Eric, I have to go, or I'm going to be late."

"Alright, Babe, I'll talk to you tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye," Tina breathed before disconnecting the call and throwing the phone onto her bed. She cast one more look at the mirror before leaving her bedroom and heading towards the front door.

As she walked through her apartment, Tina supposed that she should be feeling guilty. Guilty for the fact that she had a boyfriend and yet she was willingly going on a date with Bette Porter. A date, that she was very much looking forward too. And yet, Tina couldn't bring herself to feel guilty. No matter how far she dug into herself, there was no guilt. Only excitement and anticipation. She didn't even feel guilty about not being guilty. Her only thoughts of the woman waiting for her on the other side of her front door.

With a calming breath, Tina opened the door. Bette stood before her, a picture of perfection. Tina's breath caught simply gazing at the woman before her. Bette stood, poised, with the doorway framing her; the most intoxicating and thrilling work of art Tina had ever laid eyes on.

"You look beautiful," Bette said, learning forward and brushing her lips against Tina's cheek.

Tina blushed as a small smile graced her lips. "Thank you, so do you." Her blush deepened.

Bette smirked. "Are you ready to go?"

Tina nodded. "Lead the way."

And Bette did.

* * *

"I would love to travel," Tina said as Bette scooped Sesame Chicken onto a plate for her. "Thank you," she said, taking the proffered plate. "Just get up one day and go."

"Why don't you?" Bette asked, spooning her own dinner onto her plate.

Tina shrugged. "Work—other commitments."

Bette nodded, taking a forkful of rice into her mouth. Tina had a feeling the gallery owner understood what Tina was saying on a level no one else had, before. "Where would you go?" Bette asked, after swallowing her mouthful.

Tina bit her lip as she thought. "I don't know. Anywhere I suppose. Though, I'd really like to go to India."

The corner of Bette's lips turned up and for the first time Tina saw a soft edge surround the stoic nature of the woman before her. She found herself drawn to it as she unconsciously leaned forward.

"What?" she asked, smiling.

Bette shook her head and leaned back in her chair; crossing her arms. She regarded Tina with a questioning eye. "You—took the words right out of my mouth."

Tina quirked her head to the side. "India?"

Bette nodded.

_Maybe we could go sometime_. The words froze on the tip of Tina's tongue and she had to swallow them away. She shook her head. What was happening to her?

The two shared a smile before Tina returned to her dinner.

"So have you always wanted to go into the entertainment industry?"

"Hm?" Tina inquired through a mouthful of chicken.

Bette smiled. "You work at Alphaville."

Tina swallowed. "Yes." She took a sip of wine. "And I suppose I have. Film can reach such a wide audience and effect so many people, that I thought, maybe if I was a part of it, I could end up helping someone someday."

As she spoke Tina noticed that she had Bette's undivided attention. Even as she ate, Bette was able to keep her eyes on Tina. "And you head the Development Department?"

Tina nodded. "I've started producing too. I'm much better at the behind the scenes stuff. And it keeps me busy, which is a good thing I suppose," she said with a laugh. Bette smiled.

"Never a peaceful moment in the movie business."

"Truer words were never spoken," Tina said, taking another sip of wine. "What about you? Why art?"

Bette set her fork down, leaning forward and placing her chin on her hands. "For me, I suppose the question has always been, why _not_ art."

Tina listened as Bette began to talk, speaking with a quiet passion that captivated Tina; grabbing her at the core and holding her. She had heard people talk about art before, Eric did it constantly. And though Tina loved art and held her own appreciation for it, when Eric spoke about it she easily became annoyed. But now, sitting before Bette and hearing her speak; Tina wanted nothing more for the night to turn into one big art history lesson.

Tina knew she was attracted to Bette. She wouldn't deny it. She had known it when the gallery owner had shook her hand the night before. It was something so strong; Tina knew trying to deny it would be for naught. And yet, it seemed to be so much more.

As their dinner continued, their conversation flowed with an ease that surprised Tina. Never before had she felt so comfortable talking to someone. Usually, Tina found that when she spoke to dates, the conversation was often forced; both parties searching for something to keep the conversation going. It was something that usually required time to build. But with Bette, the conversation seemed to guide them; a flow of words that streamed together, each topic blending with the next as if the two women had been conversing for years.

But, what Tina noticed above all else, was how she herself felt. When it came to first dates, Tina was always nervous. No matter whom she was seeing. She always felt like she was on the spot, being scrutinized and observed. Even if the date was going well, Tina was always acutely aware of the time. Wanting nothing more to leave, no matter how good of a time she was having.

But with Bette—with Bette, Tina felt nothing short of calm and relaxed. For the first time in her life she felt like she was exactly where she needed to be.

* * *

**Author's Note:**I hope you enjoyed the first part! The second part, Last, will probably be up later this weekend.

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The L Word

**First, Last, Forever-  
****-Part Two: Last**

"Do you want to….?"

The question hung in the air, as Bette turned to look at Tina.

Tina exhaled slowly, feeling the tension she had been harboring all day leave her body at the simple inquiry from Bette. "Yeah," she said, smiling for the first time that day.

Bette returned the tired smile. "Thanks Kit," she said as she and Tina began to leave The Planet, Angelica in tow.

Tina followed quietly behind Bette and Angie, watching as Angie babbled nonsense noises to her mother. Bette kept her gaze split between walking to the car and the daughter in her arms. Tina found that as Bette's gaze continued to turn back to Angelica, her eyes grew brighter. Every time her deep eyes landed on her daughter, Bette seemed to become more herself. Like her strength and soul resided in the little girl in her arms.

Without warning, Bette's head turned and focused on Tina. Their eyes met and Bette smiled, the light in her eyes staying as she gazed at Tina. Tina smiled in return, taking a bigger step forward so she was level with Bette. She brought her hand up, running it along Angelica's head and down her back; letting her fingers graze Bette's arm before dropping her hand altogether.

Silently, they reached Bette's car. Together, they got Angelica settled in her car seat. "Home, home, home," she said, entertaining herself as she played with her hands. Tina placed a kiss on her forehead before stepping away from the car.

Bette leaned against the open car door. "Do you want to ride with us?"

"I'd rather not leave my car, I'll follow."

Bette smiled. "Okay."

Tina hesitated and she watched Bette do the same. Slowly, she took a step forward, carefully she took hold of Bette's hand, before leaning forward and placed a light, lingering kiss on her cheek.

"See you soon," Bette whispered.

"Yeah," Tina replied as she slowly backed away, waiting until the last possible minute to let go of Bette's hand. As she turned to walk to her car, she heard Bette close her own car door and start the engine. Tina quickened her steps, not wanting to be too far behind Bette and their daughter.

Her hands began to shake as she tried to put her keys in the ignition. After five failed attempts she finally got the keys in and started the vehicle. With both hands on the steering wheel, she relaxed into the seat; taking a calming breath.

For the first time in the longest time she could recall, Tina was nervous. Even during the past month, when things had seemed so uncertain and unclear. She had merely been feeling. But now, it was all suddenly very real. And yet, she knew, she would not have it any other way. She couldn't have her life any other way.

Tina waited for Bette to pull out of her parking spot, before she followed suit. With a reassuring deep breath in, she put the car into drive and followed Bette and Angie home.

* * *

Tina froze in the doorway, balancing Angelica on her hip. She watched as Bette continued to walk into the house, oblivious to Tina's hesitance.

She had stood, just like this, many times before in the past year. Standing in the same doorway, Angelica in her arms; ready to drop her off or pick her up from Bette's care. But now was different. It had been far too long since Tina had entered this house with the intent of staying longer than a few minutes.

Tina's nerves returned, tenfold, as she stood frozen in place, unable to move. Ahead of her, Bette seemed to realize she was alone and turned around. Their gaze met and Bette smiled.

It was all the encouragement Tina needed to follow.

Angelica squirmed to be put down and Tina obliged, laughing quietly as her daughter quickly made way for her toys in the corner and began to play.

"Are you hungry?" Bette asked. "I don't know what all we have, but I'm sure I can find us something."

"I'm starving," Tina replied. "I haven't eaten all day."

Bette turned as she shrugged off her jacket. "Why not?"

Tina took her own jacket off. "Just when I thought things on set couldn't get worse, they did."

"Jenny?" Bette asked as she began to

"No, fu--," Tina caught herself from speaking the word in Angie's presence. "Adele. She's completely lost it."

"What did she do?"

Tina proceeded to tell Bette about what had occurred on set. As she spoke Bette's attention slowly shifted from being divided between finding something for dinner and Tina, to solely on Tina.

"And now they've got her directing."

Bette's eyes widened. "What? I didn't think they could do that, so late into production."

Tina shook her head. "They're funding the picture; they can do whatever the hell they want."

"What did Jenny do?" Bette asked as Tina sat at the table.

Tina's lip quirked in a half smile. "She tried to start a rebellion, before I convinced her to let me walk her off set."

There came a lull in their conversation. They both listened and watched as Angelica continued to play in the adjacent room.

"I promised her I wouldn't let them ruin our movie," Tina spoke again, her voice quiet. "She was doing so well, Bette. She was really surprising me with the choices she was making. They were so---," Tina's voice trailed, unable to voice how surprised and proud she had become of Jenny. "I need to fix this, but I don't know if I'll be able to."

Tina blinked and suddenly Bette was kneeling before her. She closed her eyes as she felt the other woman run a hand through her hair, before tucking a gold lock behind her ear. "You'll figure it out," Bette spoke quietly, making Tina open her eyes. "You always do. That's one of the things I love most about you."

As Bette spoke and softly stroked her hair, Tina felt all of the days pent up stress leave her body. She closed her eyes again and sighed, leaning into Bette's soft, reassuring touch. A touch that had been absent for far too long.

"What about you?" Tina asked, opening her eyes.

"What about me?" Bette asked, one corner of her mouth turning up in a smile. Tina was immediately taken back in time, to when she had first met Bette. Of all the things that had drawn Tina in and captivated her, it had been her smile that was the most alluring.

"I wasn't the only one who had a stressful day."

Immediately, Bette's small smile faded, and her head fell forward; she exhaled slowly.

"That bad, huh?" Tina asked, returning Bette's comforting gesture by running her hand through the other woman's hair.

"It was a nightmare," Bette said quietly, "She wouldn't let go."

Tina smiled sadly, continuing to run her hand through Bette's hair. "I'm so sorry. I know you didn't want to hurt her."

Again, there was a pause in their conversation. After a moment, Bette shook her head and looked up, catching Tina's gaze. Tina felt her breath hitch, never before seeing so much conviction residing in Bette's deep eyes. Their eyes locked and Tina knew she wouldn't be able to look away, even if she tried.

"No," Bette finally spoke, her voice barely above a whisper. "I didn't. But I would do it over a hundred times if it meant being here with you."

If Tina had still harbored any doubt about what they had been doing fled the moment Bette spoke. She knew neither of them had ever spoken truer words. That they would do it all again, the hurt and the ache and the pain, if it meant that at the very end they would be able to call each other home.

Tina brought her hand to Bette's cheek, letting it rest on the smooth skin before her. They smiled. "I love you," Tina whispered, before bringing their lips together in a kiss.

Tina's body completely relaxed as their lips met. It was so simple, so tender, that Tina felt like crying. It was sweet, and promised more than either could say.

"Mama, hung'y."

The kiss was broken by Angie, who had walked over and was trying to climb into Tina's lap. The mother's shared a quiet laugh and smile, as Bette helped the girl reach her goal by lifting her into Tina's lap.

"You're hungry?" Tina asked. Angie nodded.

"I'll see what I can find," Bette said, placing a kiss on the back of Angelica's head as she stood. "I haven't gone shopping since before the Ride, so I don't have much," she finished, continuing the task of searching for something for them all to eat.

Tina held back a laugh as she watched Bette rummage through the kitchen, slowly beginning to let out a string of silent curse words when she came up empty handed.

"Do you think we should help your Mama find something to eat?" Tina asked the little girl in her arms.

"Mama B," Came Angelica's reply.

Tina smiled, "That's right, Mama B," she said, standing and transferring Angelica to her hip.

Together they rummaged through the kitchen in the search for something to eat for their nighttime meal. "When _was_ the last time you went shopping," Tina asked after a few minutes of a fruitless search.

Bette sent her a narrowed look out of the corner of her eye. "It's been a while."

Tina bit her lip to keep from laughing. Bette sighed and walked over to she stood, balancing Angelica on her hip. "Hung'y," Angelica mumbled again.

Tina kissed the girl's forehead as Bette ran her hand through her hair. "What do you want to eat, Boo?" Bette asked. "Because Mama is out of ideas."

"Peanu' Jelly," Angelica replied, patting Bette's cheek before smiling a toothy smile.

"Peanut Butter and Jelly?" Tina asked, readjusting the girl so she didn't fall.

Angelica nodded.

"Gourmet," Bette said.

"It's better than McDonald's," Tina replied.

"Alright Boo," Bette said, taking her from Tina's arms and holding her at arms length before her. Angelica giggled and kicked her legs. "Peanut Butter and Jelly it is. You and Mama T go get sit down and I'll prepare our four course meal."

Bette set Angelica down and the two mothers watched as she tottered over to the table, quickly trying to climb into her seat. Tina quickly followed, before the small girl ended up hurting herself, and lifted her into the seat; helping her get situated.

Bette quickly followed, placing a loaf of bread, the peanut butter jar, the jelly jar, and two butter knives on the table. She went back to the kitchen and returned quickly with three plates and a sippy cup filled with water for Angie.

Tina unscrewed the peanut butter while Bette did the same with the jelly. Together, they each put the spread on separate pieces of bread. When she was done, Bette handed her jelly covered slice to Tina who put the two pieces together and placed the sandwich on Angelica's plate.

"Be right back," Bette said, before leaving the table again. Tina smiled and began to prepare another sandwich.

Bette quickly returned with a bottle of wine and two glasses.

"Ah, it really is gourmet," Tina said.

"Would you expect anything less?" Bette asked, sitting down and taking the completed sandwich that Tina offered her. She filled their glasses

"From you? Never," Tina said, as she finished preparing her own sandwich. Bette pulled a face and took a bite of her sandwich. Tina laughed.

Simultaneously, Tina and Bette lifted their glasses to drink; they each smiled around the glass rims. Tina wondered how she could have ever left, knowing that her connection to the woman across from her ran so much deeper than attraction and companionship.

Slowly, conversation between the three occupants of the table began to bubble, the mothers becoming completely occupied with themselves and the antics of their young daughter. As they ate, Tina was struck with the realization that this was, perhaps, the first meal they had shared as a family that Angelica would remember. That the last time they had sat down at a table together to enjoy a meal; Angelica was still in need of being held. A realization of how much time was lost.

As she watched Bette engage their daughter in as much conversation as she could, Tina swore that she would do everything in her power to ensure that no more time was lost. The simple meal of Peanut Butter and Jelly was the first they would share as a family, and Tina promised it would not be the last.

* * *

Tina watched as Bette bent down and placed a light kiss on Angelica's forehead before she did the same. Again, the realization of lost time struck Tina like a bolt of lightening. How long had it been since she and Bette and tucked Angelica into bed together? Did their daughter realize the significance of what was happening? Would she ever remember the time of her earliest years when her family had been divided?

Tina placed her hand on Angie's forehead, running slow circled over her skin.

"You okay?" Bette asked, placing her hand on Tina's back.

Tina relaxed into Bette's touch, leaning into her side. "I am." _Now_, she finished in her mind. She took in a deep breath letting the scent that was truly Bette wash over her. "Just tired."

Bette nodded, leaning her cheek on top of Tina's head. "We should go to bed—that is---if you'll---stay?"

Tina turned her head up, looking to Bette, surprised to see trepidation in her eyes as she spoke. She supposed they both knew, on a subconscious level, that Tina would be staying that night. And yet, there was still that possibility, for them both, that what was happening was unreal. "Yeah," Tina said quietly, "Of course."

Bette smiled, wrapping her arm around Tina's waist and guiding her from the room. They paused in the doorway, watching as Angelica finally succumbed to slumber, before they shut the door and walked down the hall to the bedroom.

They slowly got ready for bed, Tina borrowing a pair of Bette's pajamas and toothbrush. When they were ready, they stood on opposite sides of the bed. Smiling shyly at one another and Tina realized that Bette was just as nervous as she was about what they were doing. Nervous that there was still the possibility that they would screw it up again and yet nervous that this time, the could actually make it work.

And suddenly, Bette's shy smile changed, to the lopsided smirk Tina had fallen victim too so many years before. She watched as Bette slowly climbed into the bed, settling more in the center than on her side. Tina smiled and quickly followed suit, immediately wrapped herself in Bette's embrace; using her shoulder as a pillow.

They relaxed into each other, breathing slowly. Tina ran her hand along Bette's side, before resting it on her stomach, running slow circles over her shirt covered skin. "You know," she whispered, not wanting to break the relaxed atmosphere that had fallen over them. "This is what I've missed most of all."

"Hm?" Bette asked, running her hand down Tina's back before letting it rest on her hip.

"Just lying here with you, going to bed every night feeling warm and safe and protected. Feeling loved," she finished; her voice even more quiet than it had been before.

Bette squeezed her hip and placed a tender kiss on her forehead. Tina looked up. "I've missed it too," Bette responded.

Tina reached up, kissing Bette slowly, before settling back down into her embrace. As they slowly drifted to sleep Tina knew that life had finally brought her to where she was meant to be.

That, at the end of the day, the last thing she wanted was to come home to her family; to fall asleep in Bette's arms. Knowing that her ability to face each day as she woke came from the strength that Bette didn't even know she gave her.

Tina took in a deep breath and sighed, contently.

The last thing Tina recalled as she fell asleep was the lull of Bette's rising chest, the beat of her heart, the scent of her. Everything that made home, home.

And home, she was. At last.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The L Word

**First, Last, Forever-  
****-Chapter Three: Forever**

"You're so beautiful."

Tina whispered the words into the night, letting them ring around the room. Beside her, Bette slept peaceful, the pale moonlight blanketing her in its beams. Carefully, so as not to disturb the woman beside her, Tina shifted, bringing her hand up so she could trace Bette's features.

It was amazing, really, to be lying here like this. After so long. She and Bette had been back together for a few weeks and the thrill of it all had yet to fade. She felt rejuvenated and young, like she had never experienced love before. Caught up in its glitz and glamour, swayed by the enticing nature that the feeling brought. And yet, Tina knew, this time the thrill would never fade. No matter where their lives took them and no matter how mundane or hectic things became; whether they were able to adopt another child or not, Tina would hold on to the love beside her forever. If they ever let go again Tina knew that they wouldn't survive, for letting go now would mean losing so much more than a partner.

In the time that they had been back together, Tina woke every night. Not out of fear or anxiety, but simply because she could. She would spend an hour or two, just like this, watching Bette sleep; relishing in what had been brought back to her. The sight before her never ceasing to amaze her, always enticing and new; yet always familiar. Always looking like home.

Lightly, she traced down Bette's soft cheek, relishing in the feel of her soft skin.

Bette never ceased to amaze Tina. She was so strong, confident, empowered; she was successful, she was respected, elegant and graceful and yet beneath it all was a woman who, Tina knew, wanted and needed nothing more than to be loved by her family. And loved she was.

Over the years, Tina had come to learn something about Bette. That no matter how stoic of a face she put on during the day; suave and smooth, at night, the façade crumbled. As she slept her features relaxed; the stress that had built up throughout the day completely disappeared. If Tina had to describe how her face looked at night in one word, it would be…soft.

In the early years of their relationship that softness only covered Bette's features when she slept. It was as if she wouldn't allow herself to let the softer side of her show during hours of light. But now, Tina had realized, the softness that encompassed Bette while she slept was beginning to guide her during the day.

Tina had noticed early that night, when Bette had been making them dinner. Tina had watched her move around the kitchen, effortlessly, as she had played on the ground with Angelica. While building a castle out of Legos for their Barbies to play in, Tina had surreptitiously watched from the corner of her eye; becoming captivated by what she saw.

Though her face was still stoic and regal, the edges seemed to have softened; as if she allowed the world a small glimpse of the worry she harbored for the things she held dear. The years had softened Bette Porter, that was for sure, but in Tina's opinion it only served to make her stronger.

The ease and grace in which Bette had moved around the kitchen surprised Tina. It wasn't as if she was cooking a meal. As she cooked, Tina noticed, Bette created. Even down to the precise cut of the knife, there was art in what Bette did. She created with her heart and her soul and her love, and Tina loved her all the more for it.

Slowly, Tina brought her hand around to Bette's nose, running it down the feature until she reached her lips. Her fingers lingered, tracing delicately.

Tina often wondered what Bette thought. It was seldom that Bette opened herself up one hundred percent. Even Tina had to pull Bette's feelings out of her at times. And yet, when Bette did express her deepest thoughts, it was worded in a way that stunned Tina. Bette even spoke beautifully.

_I promise that I share your values about family and faithfulness and commitment. And that I will never, ever, cheat on you again. _

The words Bette had promised her over a week ago still rang in Tina's mind. She still couldn't describe what the promise meant to her. What hearing those words had done to her soul. Even though she had known, on some level, that Bette would never tempt with their relationship in such a way again, hearing the words out loud had brought her to tears; rendering her speechless.

In those simple words, her fate had been sealed and Tina had felt a sense of calm she had never experienced before.

Carefully, Tina retracted her hand, settling into her pillow to continue her midnight observation.

The moonlight played with Bette, covering her in a haze. It was as if she was hidden and illuminated all at the same time. It left Tina breathless. She felt lucky and privileged to be the only person on earth to be able to gaze upon the sight before her.

_Let me count the ways_, she thought.

Tina had always known Bette was beautiful but it was times like this, bathed in moon beams, that she truly understood the beauty before her.

"You're watching me sleep."

Tina's mouth quirked when Bette spoke. Her eyes remained closed, but a smug smile graced the features across from her.

"How do you know, if you're sleeping?" Tina reasoned back.

Bette let out a quiet laugh and slowly opened her eyes. When their eyes met, Tina sighed and felt herself sink deeper into the bed.

"I could tell."

"Liar."

"You were," Bette challenged.

Tina shrugged. "Maybe."

They fell into silence. Bette reached over, caressing Tina's cheek and tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Before she could retract her hand completely, Tina caught it, bringing her palm to her lips and kissing it tenderly.

"Why aren't you sleeping?"

Tina sighed, keeping Bette's palm clasped between her own. "Thinking."

"Penny for them," Bette whispered as Tina began to shower her palm with kisses, pointedly ignoring their conversation with twinkling eyes. "What were you thinking about?"

With one final kiss, Tina relinquished Bette's hand. "Everything…and nothing…and you."

Bette smirked. "What about me?" She asked, rolling onto her back and pulling Tina until she was half on top of her.

Tina pushed herself up onto one elbow, so she was hovering above Bette. "You made a promise to me," she whispered, playing with Bette's hair.

"I did," Bette responded, once again tucking a loose hair behind Tina's ear. She ran her hand across her brow, making the blonde close her eyes and sigh.

"I want to make one to you," Tina responded, opening her eyes; meeting and holding Bette's gaze.

"Oh?"

"Yeah."

Tina relaxed, staying above Bette, but allowing their bodies touch as much as possible. She ran her hand through Bette's hair once more and spoke:

"I promise to never keep you at a distance and when I'm feeling scared or uncertain; I'll come to you and let you help me find my way. I promise that when push comes to shove, I will always, always, choose you."

Tina watched as Bette's eyes brimmed with tears and she bit her bottom lip. Lightly, even more delicately then before, Tina brought her hand to Bette's face; delicately tracing the features before her, as if she were handling the most precious of materials.

_And I am,_ she thought.

With a shaking hand, Bette grabbed Tina behind the neck and pulled her close; allowing their foreheads to rest against one another as they held their gaze. Their breathing mixed, warm and tender; their chests moving in tandem as their hearts beat as one. Tina allowed herself to completely relax into Bette and they melded together.

"I love you," Tina whispered before bringing their lips together.

They kissed. They kissed tenderly and slowly. They kissed. They kissed, letting their embrace speak the promise neither could express with words.

_I love you…forever._

_Fin_

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well there you have it, I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing this!

Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
